injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vision (Avengeance)
This article, Vision (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Vision is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Intro: Outro: Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending Costume Description Default The 'child' of the murderous android Ultron, Vision was tasked with the eradication of the Avengers, but his recognition of their good nature let him defy his limits, causing him to become of their greatest team members and in the case of Wanda Maximoff, capture her organic heart. Insurgency Vision has been a critical but tortured component of the Regime for many years, used by Stark as one of the central hubs of information on all criminal activity. Seeing that Wanda's feelings have shifted, Vision's release has allowed him to side firmly with the Insurgents. Powers and Abilities The Vision is described as being "...every inch a human being—except that all of his bodily organs are constructed of synthetic materials." The Solar Jewel on the Vision's forehead absorbs ambient solar energy to provide the needed power for him to function, and he is also capable of discharging this energy as optic beams; with this, he can fire beams of infrared and microwave radiation. In extreme cases he can discharge this same power through the Solar Jewel itself which amplifies its destructive effects considerably, albeit at the cost of losing most of his resources. The Vision also possesses the ability to manipulate his density, which at its lowest allows flight and a ghostly, phasing intangibility, and at its heaviest provides superhuman strength, immovability, and a diamond-hard near invulnerability. The Vision is capable of reaching a density ten times greater than that of depleted uranium. On one occasion, the Vision uses this extreme durability to render unconscious the villain Count Nefaria. The Vision often uses his ability to alter his density against foes, by phasing an intangible hand through them and then partially re-materializing it—a process he describes as "physical disruption." This effect typically causes great pain and results in incapacitation, as is the case when used against the Earth-712 version of the hero Hyperion. Being an artificial life-form/android of sorts, the Vision possesses multiple superhuman senses—as well as superhuman stamina, reflexes, speed, agility, and strength (even without being at high density). The Vision was trained in unarmed combat by Captain America, and is an expert in the combat use of his superhuman powers. The Vision is an expert on his own construction and repair, and is a highly skilled tactician and strategist. The Vision controls his density by interfacing with an unknown dimension to/from which he can shunt or accrue mass, thus becoming either intangible or extraordinarily massive. The Vision also possesses superhuman analytical capabilities, and has the ability to process information and make calculations with superhuman speed and accuracy Trivia Gallery Category:Avenger Member (Avengeance) Category:DLC (Avengeance) Category:Ultron Paradox (Avengeance) Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Android Category:Created by Derek Metaltron